רוונה רייבנקלו
רוונה רייבנקלו הייתה מכשפה מבריקה, אחת ממייסדי בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, אשר נודעה בחכמתה הרבה. ביוגרפיה חייה המוקדמים רייבנקלו נולדה מתישהו לפני שנת 976 לספירה, כפי הנראה בסקוטלנד. לא ידוע האם רייבנקלו הוא שם משפחתה מבית, או האם התחתנה עם אדם ששם משפחתו רייבנקלו. רייבנקלו הייתה חברה קרובה של הלגה הפלפאף.ראוי לציין כי כאן יש הבדלים בין התרגום בעברית לבין המקור באנגלית. ע"פ שיר מצנפת המיון בהארי פוטר ומסדר עוף החול, לפי הגרסה העברית "הפלפאף ורייבנקלו קרבו מקשר דם". עם זאת, במקור נאמר: "For were there such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw". כלומר, ע"פ המקור רייבנקלו והפלפאף היו פשוט חברות טובות, ולא קרובות משפחה. כמייסדת הוגוורטס מאוחדים במטרה להקים את בית הספר הטוב ביותר בעולם לכישוף, רייבנקלו, יחד עם חבריה הלגה הפלפאף, גודריק גריפינדור וסלזאר סלית'רין הקימו יחד את טירת הוגוורטס וייסדו את בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות בערך בשנת 993 לספירה. רוונה חיפשה בתלמידיה תכונות של חוכמה ולמדנות. בשלב מסוים, רוונה ילדה את בתה, הלנה, שלמדה תחת חסותה של אמה בהוגוורטס. לאחר שנים רבות של עבודה בצוותא, פרצה מחלוקת בין סלית'רין לבין שאר רוונה ושאר המייסדים, אודות גישתו של סלית'רין המתנגדת לאפשר לבני-מוגלגים ללמוד בהוגוורטס. המחלוקת החריפה עד כדי כך שסלית'רין עזב את בית הספר. חייה המאוחרים ומותה בשלב מסוים לאחר שסיימה את לימודיה בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, גנבה בתה של רוונה, הלנה, את העטרת שלה מתוך שאיפה להיות חכמה יותר מאמה. הלנה קנאה באמה וברחה עם העטרת לאלבניה. כיוון שהתביישה בבגידתה של בתה, רוונה החליטה לשמור בסוד את גניבת העטרת והסתירה זאת אף משאר המייסדים. זמן קצר לאחר מכן, נפלה רוונה למשכב. מתוך רצון לראות שוב את בתה על ערש דווי, רוונה פנתה לברון, שהיה מאוהב בהלנה, שימצא אותה ושיביא אותה אליה לפני מותה. הוא אכן איתר את הלנה באלבניה, אולם היא סירבה לחזור עמו. הברון, בהתקף זעם, רצח את הלנה ולאחר שהבין את מעשיו התמלא חרטה והתאבד. השניים חזרו רוחות רפאים לטירת הוגוורטס. ע"פ האגדה, רוונה מתה משברון-לב שהחמיר את מחלתה. לאחר מותה העטרת של רייבנקלו נותרה חבויה ביער באלבניה במשך מאות שנים. באמצע המאה ה-20, טום רידל הצליח לשכנע את הלנה לגלות לו היכן החביאה את העטרת, והוא לקח אותה אליו, על מנת להפוך אותה להורקרוקס. ידוע כי בחדר המועדון של רייבנקלו ישנו פסל של רוונה, החובשת לראשה את העטרת.thumb|right מראה חיצוני ע"פ הפסל של רוונה המוצג במגדל רייבנקלו והפסל שיצר קסנופיליוס לאבגוד בדמותה, רוונה מתוארת כאישה יפה, חמורת-סבר ומעט מאיימת. היא הייתה גבוהה, בעלת שיער שחור, עיניים כהות ועור חיוור. אישיותה ותכונותיה רייבנקלו הייתה ידועה בחכמתה וביצירתיותה, תכונות אשר היו חשובות לה גם בבחירת תלמידיה. רוונה הייתה חמורת-סבר ומעט מאיימת, אולם היא הייתה גם סלחנית ואוהבת, שכן היא סלחה על בגידתה של בתה והשתוקקה לראות אותה שוב לפני מותה. לרייבנקלו הייתה גאווה עליה רצתה לשמור, שכן היא התביישה בדבר גניבת העטרת על ידי בתה ולא סיפרה על כך לאיש, אפילו לא לעמיתיה המייסדים. עם זאת, היא הייתה אישה נאורה וסובלנית, ותמכה בכך שבני-מוגלגים יורשו ללמוד בהוגוורטס. יכולותיה *לחשים: רוונה נחשבת לאחת מארבעת הקוסמים והמכשפות המבריקים ביותר בתקופתה. היא אף יצרה עטרת אשר מעצימה את החוכמה של זה החובש אותה. חפצים בבעלותה *עטרת: רייבנקלו החזיקה בעטרת אשר מעצימה את החוכמה של זה החובש אותה. בשלב מסוים העטרת נגנבה על ידי בתה של רוונה, הלנה, ולבסוף הפכה להורקרוקס תחת ידיו של טום רידל. העטרת הושמדה בשנת 1998. אטימולוגיה בשירה הוולשית, רוונה ''היא ''אם האומה. לשם רוונה יש גם משמעויות לטיניות בעלות מקור גרמאני, כגון תהילה ''ואושר. ''במסורת הבריטית רוונה הייתה אחת ממלכות בריטניה. ''ליידי רוונה ''הינה דמות בסיפורו הקצר של אדגר אלן פו "Ligeia". רייבנקלו הוא הלחם של המילים Raven - עורב, Claw- טופר. מאחורי הקלעים *ייתכן כי רייבנקלו אינו שם המשפחה המקורי של רוונה, אלא שהיא התחתנה עם אדם ששם משפחתו הוא רייבנקלו. תיאוריה זו מתחזקת כאשר לוקחים בחשבון שגם של משפחתה של בתה של רוונה, הלנה, הינו רייבנקלו. כמו כן, רייבנקלו מורכב מ-Raven שמשמעותה "עורב", בעוד שהסמל של בית רייבנקלו הוא נשר. עם זאת, ייתכן כי רוונה, כאישה עצמאית ובעלת גאווה, החליטה לשמור את שם משפחתה, או ייתכן כי היא מעולם לא נישאה. ראו גם *רייבנקלו *העטרת של רייבנקלו *הלנה רייבנקלו הפניות קטגוריה:מייסדי הוגוורטס קטגוריה:קוסמים קטגוריה:דמויות